


Sonia's Summoning

by dinoburger



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Poetry, endgame spoilers, implied animal death, post despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinoburger/pseuds/dinoburger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about a princess performing a strange ritual to bring back a lost lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonia's Summoning

**Author's Note:**

> this is weird I'm sorry

Goodnight my love,

Goodnight, my sweet,

The one unmoving at my feet,

 

Goodnight my love,

Goodbye, my prince,

The one I'd cry to see him since

 

But time goes on and on again,

To leave nothing but sad refrains,

 

I try to think you'll be back soon…

My darkness that holds up the moon…

 

You are what makes the stars so clear,

What makes men sleep, what makes them fear,

And even when I'm up at night,

I only wish to feel that fright,

 

No time won't stop for anyone,

No purest night nor cursed sun,

 

The sweetest lords, the sleeping dead,

And ones who'd rather be instead,

 

But maybe now's the time to think it through,

To realise all the things I need to do….

 

In the light of this corrupt machine

I know just how to fill your empty throne

Glowing faintly an unearthly green

A circle made from hamster bones

 

Inscriptions written by a frantic hand

Words no writer could quite understand

But soon I know they'll surely see

This spell will bring you back to me

 

And through all the desperate chanting,

In the lonely shadowed room,

The air filled with sobbing and panting,

Anything to fight the gloom,

 

I'll scream your name,

To show I care,

And that it matters you're not there,

It's not a game and it's not fair,

All of this time we could've shared,

 

I just hope this love can be,

That I could bring you back to me…

 

...

 

_Unbeknownst to Sonia-san she never went unheard,_

_And standing in the doorway I remembered every word,_

 

_It chilled my whole skeletal frame_

_To hear her screaming out his name_

_My company still made her feel alone_

_I couldn't bear to think that she would never be my own_

 

_But I had no choice now that I knew_

_There's only one thing I could do_

_To prove my love, I can't think twice_

_To bring him back at any price_

 

_Although it leaves my heart quite sore_

_She shouldn't suffer anymore…_

 

_..._

 

So working fiercely in the dark,

In the corners of royal eyes,

It wasn't a walk in the park,

But just imagine their surprise

As lying there, his face did twitch,

While Souda struggled with the glitch,

 

The motion made Sonia's heart freeze,

And slowly she sank to her knees,

A new fire kindled where tears sprang,

So very softly, the princess sang

 

The sound that hit the mechanic's ears

Bringing him as well to tears

Yet also made him more inspired

To help fix, to get rewired

 

His beating heart filled him with power

Mind so sharp at this late hour

There was no option for defeat

He'd get that Gundam on his feet

 

Hello my friend,

Hello my love,

Returning from heaven above,

 

Although you would've preferred hell,

One day you'll visit there as well,

 

Hello my long forgotten chance

To laugh and smile, to run and dance

 

Now I know I wasn't too late

I swear those months were worth the wait

 

Just let me hold you tightly for a while…

Soaking up the warmth of your soft smile...


End file.
